An Ode to Love
by IBG
Summary: Palpatine contemplates how love ensures he is secure on the Imperial Throne - set ten years post ROTS.


AN ODE TO LOVE

I stand in the public viewing gallery above the senate on these occasions. Sometimes there are others in the gallery… students, aspiring politicians mostly. No jeering dissidents or protesters now, like there used to be in the deceased Republic. Now I can enjoy the viewing without disruption. Not that there is much to view these days. One price of Imperial Order is the open Senate floor has become much less entertaining, but much more…. profitable.

Today, though, I'm here for one of the few truly entertaining occasions left to the Senate. My official presence would serve as a distraction and restrain the show, so I watch from up here.

Of course Vader is well aware of my presence, and it rankles him. My apprentice feels micromanaged, distrusted and demeaned. He is ignorant of the frivolity of my reasons, but the addition of these emotions in him will doubtless improve the viewing pleasure for me.

Unlike Vader I have never been in love. This is not by accident. My intellect, years of training and life-experience prevented me ever descending into such folly. I have had the occasional infatuation with various beings and things. I am perfectly capable of lust. I make no secret of my appetites (sexual and otherwise) and I find myself indulging more frequently as my consolidated Empire requires less of my time. I will even admit to having had obsessions in the past, acquisition Vader being one example. But I have never fallen afoul of that mind-addling sickness called love.

I speak of this now for specific reasons.

Though I am at present firmly seated upon the Galactic Throne, I do not imagine that there aren't those with ambitions to replace me and schemes to achieve their ends. For the most part it has been an exceedingly simple matter to pit the less significant among them against each other to my benefit. Some I have eliminated through assassination. Others I have allowed to dash themselves to pieces against my main rivals to the Throne.

I've done relatively little against my two strongest adversaries. Where they are concerned I have not had to intervene. They are best placed to usurp me, best motivated to do so, and most likely to succeed in such an endeavor. But neither can dislodge me alone, and they will not ally themselves together, because of love.

I refer for one, to my Sith Apprentice and Supreme Commander of Imperial Forces, Lord Darth Vader.  
As head of the Military who better to instigate a coup?  
Vader enforces every direct order that I give him, but there are many with which he does not agree. Despite of years of Sith training my apprentice remains unable (or perhaps unwilling?) to fully immerse himself in power for its own sake. He still operates on the principle of the greater good for the Galaxy's ignorant, insignificant, ungrateful Sentients.  
Among the rank and file of the Navy his reputation as a Commander (brilliant strategist, effective, fair, fearless, on the front lines and in the air with his men) eclipses his reputation as a crazy sorcerer and murderer. If he defects or raises a coup half the Navy will follow him, and a few of the Officers and Moffs as well.  
It is the way of the Sith that he should eventually kill me and become Master and Emperor himself. In all official documents he is already identified as my Successor. And, like all Sith Apprentices he loathes his Master, but I am beginning to doubt he will ever overthrow me, or even make an interesting attempt.  
Since the duel with Kenobi (and the death of his wife) he's lost his zeal and ten years later is yet to re-acquire it. He lacks the inspiration his Empress and an heir of his own would bring.

The other I speak of is not Sate Pestage, who has now taken the floor, and is announcing the matters at hand for the session. Over the years he has been useful and loyal. He is a man of ambitious appetites but little imagination. Highly placed as Grand Vizier, yes, but all his power to influence is based on his relationship to me. He has no allies of his own, and he knows this. His only opportunity for continued success is to keep me on this throne.

I speak instead of my strongest political rival, who played that role even before the foundation of the Empire.  
Years ago when Viceroy Bail Organa came to Coruscant as Senator for Alderaan he struck me as a practical man.  
Alderaan's political stability was based on an arranged marriage between himself, heir to the house of Organa, and the heir to the house of Antillies, who was conveniently oppositely gendered and of marrying age. The children of this union would be the legitimate heirs of both households and Alderaan's Great Controversy should finally fade into history. Unfortunately the union had not produced the required offspring.  
After several successful Senatorial terms, Bail was next in line for the Republic's Chancellorship… a shoo-in in the election that could never be held because of the 'Uncertainties of War'. Outwardly he supported me, but he joined Amidala in the Delegation of 2000, and petitioned against my rule. He was in love with her, but his complicated marital situation prohibited any affairs on his part. I doubt he relished watching her Love her Chosen Forbidden Jedi.  
Their Petetion failed, but I know that Delegation's Leaders. Amidala has departed, but they are still plotting. Bail is their leader now, Alderaan the Core base. Open rebellion will come.

Organa and Vader are coming ever closer in their opinions on what should become of the Galaxy's Central Government, but they will not see that. Practically Bail and Anakin would make a formidable alliance, if they just got past blaming each other for Amidala's death. The love they hold in common will keep them forever at each other's throats, and both subservient to me.

Below, the Vizier's pod returns to its spot. Alderaan's pod floats up and Organa stands to begin his presentation. To anyone else Lord Vader is no more or less interested in this presentation than he is in any other. But I feel the resentment I have nursed in him towards the Senator rise in a most satisfactory manner.

This is going to be good.


End file.
